


Jealous Arno

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Cute, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Jealous Assassins are the greatest, no matter who it is, but Arno has always been my favorite to rile up.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Jealous Arno

The novice groaned as she shouldered him into the kitchen. Arno greatly disliked this man for his constant attempts to win her attention, but she had chosen him, so he was happy. Now, a small flame of jealousy sparked as he saw the man's arms around her.

She towed him into the sitting area, helping him into a chair before removing his vest and shirt. Arno leaned against the doorframe with furrowed eyes, his arms crossed. She didn’t notice him as her fingers lingered over the other man’s skin. His right side was pieced below his ribcage. Good, Arno thought, let him bleed out. That should teach him a lesson about touching her.

The man groaned and winced. His head landed on her shoulder, and she laughed.

“I’ve had children handle pain better than you.” She looked at to Arno and smiled. “Give me a moment to fetch some bandages.” She pressed her hand over his, holding some cloth to his wound. Then she scurried past Arno, pecking his cheek quickly but keeping physically away from her.

“Sorry, love.” She called from the other room. “I’m a bit dirty right now. Can you check on Michael and see if he’s ok?” Arno smirked as Michael jumped a bit, now noticing he was there.

If she wanted him to help then he would. Arno made his way to the hurt man, and sat across from him. A smirk on his face. Michael gulped.

“It’s ok, monsieur Dorian. I’ll be fine.“

“No, Michael. I insist. My copine wants you well, as do I. The sooner you’re well, the sooner you get out of my house.” Arno said menacingly. He and Michael had had a talk about Michael leaving her alone, but it appears he had forgotten. Arno twirled the tweezers in his hand before sticking them into Michael’s ribs.

“So tell me, monsieur. How did you hurt yourself?” Arno searched for the bullet stuck in the man’s torso, but took his time. When the man didn’t answer, Arno roughly readjusted himself. “I know wounds like these. Men usually get them when they’re trying to show off. So tell me, monsieur, where you trying to show off to someone?”

Michael squeaked in pain, but bit his mouth closed. “I’m sorry, monsieur Dorian, I did not mean any disrespect…”

Arno twisted the bullet in the man causing him to gasp in pain. “Touching my woman? Trying to impress her? That sounds like disrespect.” Arno said darkly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Michael squeaked, tears in his eyes. “I won’t do it again. I won’t even look at her.”

“Good.” Arno pulled out the bullet and dropped it on the table. The metal was covered in blood and gore. “Now run.”

Michael crumpled his clothes to his chest and ran out the door. Arno watched him go. For a man who had just been shot, he was making good time.

“Where’d he go?” She reappeared from their room holding bandages, cloth, and alcohol. Her confused expression was cute to him.

“Just ran out. I guess he wasn’t as hurt as you thought.” Arno shrugged, she sat beside him and placed the medical kit on the table before throwing her legs over him.

“But he was shot…” She thought it loud.

“And now he’s better.” Arno said stiffly. She looked him over. The hooded eyes, the distracted gaze, the tight mouth.

“Arno? Were you jealous?”

“No.” He scoffed and she smirked.

“Cause you’re not the jealous type, are you?” She teased.

"Oh course not, mon amour.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. Then you won’t get jealous if I mention how he had nice eyes?”

“Nope.” Arno tossed back his head, closing his eyes. “I wouldn’t.”

“Or if I mention how strong he looked?”

“Wouldn’t bother me.”

“Or his hair?”

“That’s it!” Arno stood suddenly, picking her up swiftly and throwing her over her his shoulder.

"Arno! I was kidding!" She breathed between laughs, "You know you're the best!"

"Oh, I know." Arno dropped her on the bed then preceded to sit on her. He dug both knees into the bed, hovering over her waist, and pinned her wrists over her head with one of his hands. "I'm just reminding you." Then, he kissed her.


End file.
